The Daughter
by Writing Fangirl for hire
Summary: Dean is on a hunt when a beautiful girl that looks like him and Cas introduces herself. "Hi, are you Dean Winchester? I'm your Daughter. I'm part angel. My name's Dina." Dean finds himself in the position of the father of a rambunctious Angel/human hybrid that's hated by most of the angels in heaven. Destiel.


_**Hi ho! I've been writing a lot. And getting a lot out there. So here (just cause I feel like it) is another SPN fic.**_

_**Note, I don't own SPN or any of it's Characters (although I really don't think that SPN can claim to own Micheal, Gabriel, Lucifer, God, or Cain since they are from the Bible originally. Micheal, Gabriel, and Lucifer being the only angels {I think} to ever be named).**_

Dean sat in the impala searching the premises for signs of life. But the only show of such was that of the bitter wind blowing snow around. Castiel had told him once that angels were likened to wind in comparison of the Son. The thought is almost comforting now, having Castiel with him in the wind. He was all alone on this snowy winter night, and the only living thing he could see was himself. Nothing stirred around the old barn, and even the trees seemed to sing of death, the snow that swirled didn't do anything but added to the cold empty feeling. Dean's coffee was cold now and he had run out of pie. He was tired and stiff, and the the silence made Dean sad so he allowed himself remember the angel. His angel. His Cas.

It had been almost 9 years since she had left him. 9 years Cas-less. But the years had seemed to stretch themselves in 9 decades. Dean doesn't regret what had happened between them. He only wishes it could have lasted longer. Like, ya know, the rest of his life.

Dean sighed. The last time he'd seen Cas, she'd said something about having to go to heaven, getting in trouble, and impurity. Dean may have had something to do with the last one. But in his defense, Cas had sort of initiated it.

His phone buzzed, it was Bobby, he ignored it. Sure Bobby would be pissed, but who cares.

Dean suddenly sits straight up in the drivers seat. Was it- no there it is again. Movement other than the wind. He watches as a something slowly starts to rise from behind the far hill. He grabs his binoculars and looks. It's a person. He stares through his binoculars as a head of blonde hair, blowing and twisting in the wind, rises slowly. Soon he can see the face of a girl, looking no older then 15, makes an appearance. She's got a pretty face, it looks innocent and clueless. Soon her shoulders rise into view and Dean's startled to see that the girl is wearing a sleeveless white dress. Immediately he categorizes her as something supernatural, other wise she would be frozen from the cold.

She sees him and starts walking towards him, calmly, surely. The dress goes down to just past her knees, and her feet are bare. Eventually she gets to the impala and stands patiently by the driver side door. Not saying anything she stares expectantly at it. Finally Dean rolls down the window.

"Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. Immediately he shivered from the biting wind.

"Are you Dean Winchester?" She asked with a sweet smile. Her accent was British.

"Who's asking?" Dean answered with a question. The girl frowned at him him.

"My name is Dina."

"So are you an angel? Or a demon? Or what?" Dean asked. The girl's frown deepened. Her eyes spoke her distress. This girl- or angel, or demon, or whatever she is- didn't know how to answer.

"Well... I'm not a demon," She answered nervously.

"Then are you like a vampire?"

"No... I don't drink blood. I'm not a vampire."

"Are you a djinn in disguise?" he asked keeping his hands back.

"What's a- oh. No I'm not a djinn," She answered, head cocked in a familiar way. Dean stared at her, curious. She shifted nervously.

"So... an angel then?" he asked. She grinned at him, it was a familiar grin. It reminded him of-

"Well gosh, I knew I was sweet," Dina said, interrupting his thoughts.

"Wow and you have a sense of humor," Dean said with a mirthless grin, "Seriously though."

"It is... complicated," Dina said rubbing the back of her neck. Then she stared him in the eyes. Those eyes, so blue.

"Well, would you like to sit down?" Dean asked.

"Why would I desire to- oh, yes it is supposed to be a comfort thing isn't it? Yes, I suppose so." She sits down in the snow.

"No no! In the car I mean," Dean says opening the door quickly. She jumped out of the way of the door, "sorry. Come on get up, it's freezing out here."

"Oh yes, right," Dina said. As Dean walked her around to the passenger side of the car he heard her mumbling, "Gabriel, stop being so confusing. You're supposed to help me fit in, not make me look like an idiot." Dean smiled to himself, so she is an angel, an angel being helped by the Trickster. Dean opened the door and she sat down in the car. He closed the door, walked around, and got in the driver side.

"So... Gabriel is 'helping' you fit in?" Dean asked with a smirk. Dina blushes in response.

"Ah, you heard."

"You could have just said, 'yes I'm an angel of the Lord' instead of trying to by mystic and vague about it," Dean says.

"Well that's just it... I'm not," She says.

"You aren't? Are you a fallen angel?"

"No, I am... part angel," Dina answers cautiously.

"Part- how does that even work?!"

"My mother is an angel, my father is... human," she said, her British voice quavering. When Dean opened his month to ask how that was possible she quickly butted in, "My mother was an angel here on Earth, she was on a mission. Well she got really close to her human charge. Then she got romantically involved with her human charge. Well then she got pregnant and had to leave and- hold on, _shut up _Gabriel- she well, she gave birth to me."

"So you are half-human half-angel," Dean said.

"Well actually, I'm ¾ angel," She answered, "Please, just don't ask."

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're on earth to find your father. Need a ride?"

"No."

"Right, you probably have angel mojo and can just pop any where you need to. So why are you here?" Dean said.

"Actually, my angel mojo is... limited. My mother and my uncle Gabriel control the amount of angelic abilities I have. They can give me the ability for something depending on my situation," Dina explained, "Besides, I don't need to look any farther."

"Oh that makes- wait, what?!" Dean asked. Dina takes a deep breath.

"Dean Winchester, You are my father."

"Wait so... Castiel or Anna?"

"You were involved with Aunt An-" suddenly her eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh! Gabriel I didn't need to-" She covers her eyes, "Oh ugh, Mom! Stop Gabriel. Ech!" Dean sat there, face flushed bright red, knowing what Gabriel was showing the poor angel/girl. Finally she uncovered her eyes, but she didn't look at Dean.

"So I take it not 'Aunt An'. So you're... you're Cas and I's daughter?" Dean asked. She nodded staring at her feet. Dean let a airy, nervous, laugh out, "I have a daughter. So what does Dina mean?"

"Dina is the name of the guardian angel of wisdom and learning. A good friend of Mother's," Dina answered.

"Well Dina, can I call you D for short?"

"You are my father, and you didn't exactly have a huge role in anything but my conception, so I suppose you should make at least a few decisions regarding my life," Dina answered seriously. Dean just stared at her silently, "Yes father, you may call me whatever you wish," She clarified. Dean smiled and nodded.

"You definitely got the over the head thing from your mother," he mumbled, "So how old are you. I mean it's been 9 years since I last saw your mother, but you look, what? 15?"

"17."

"Okay. So, are you 17 or is that a vessel that was 17?" Dean asked.

"Well, I guess that I am 17. For the reason that, because of my human percentage, I can not take a vessel unless I have my grace destroy my human soul," Dina answered.

"So you could actually become 100% angel if you wanted to?"

"Why would I want to?" Dina asked, innocent confusion written plainly on her face.

"Well... humanity isn't exactly glorious," Dean answered, scratching the back of his neck. Dina looked into his eyes. A smile played on her lips.

"No, humanity isn't exactly glorious," Dina said, "But you are my father. Why wouldn't I want to have at least part of you with me?" Dean smile lit up his whole face.

"You... you aren't ashamed of the whole..."

"Apocalypse? No, Mother explained everything to me. I think that you simply did what you felt was right," Dina said. Dean grinned stupidly at the steering wheel. Dina suddenly got a worried look on your face.

"You... you are, um, well... okay with this right? With having a daughter. Castiel's daughter," she asked. Dean looked up at her.

"What!? Well of course I am! No, this is fantastic! Like this is one of the happiest days of my life," he declared enthusiastically. A look of relief and happiness washes over Dina's face. Suddenly she just started staring off into space.

"Mother wants to talk to you," Dina says.

"Okay, but first; stop calling her 'mother' call her mom. Mother sounds too formal. I almost never called her by her real name, so you can call her Mom or Mommy," Dean says.

Dean hears a fluttering of feathers and turns to look in the backseat. There sits a face that he hasn't seen in a long time. Too long. Castiel's blue eyes stare back at him, in a guarded but still fond look.

"Hello Dean," her rough voice says. Dean swallows, hard.

"Cas," he finally manages to say. Cas smiles at him slightly before looking at her daughter.

"Dina, go home to Gabriel. Your father and I need to discuss some things."

"Yes Mum," Dina say obediently. She turned to Dean, "Goodbye Father... no, Dad. No Daddy. Yes, Daddy. Goodbye Daddy. It was a great pleasure meeting you." She hesitates a bit before leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. The she poofed out of existence.

"So... How does it work?" Dean asked, "Her age, and identity and what not."

"Well... it's hard to explain. The birth was... difficult, and Father helped out a bit. The youngest he was willing to go was 8 years old for a body. So the body actually is her's. Custom made you could say."

"So her angel age really doesn't matter or what? How does that work for angels?"

"Years don't matter to angels. Stages do, and she is in the fledgling stage till she progresses past that. Her capability to learn and progress is what matters. In some ways she is more progressed then Gabriel was at that part of the fledgling stage," Castiel said.

"So is she more like you then? Because of her being mostly angel." Dean asked. Castiel smiled and popped into the front seat.

"Actually no. She's a quick study, amazingly good at figuring thins out when they go awry, she's good under pressure, she's got an amazing personality, she's a smart mouth and a pain in the ass sometimes, and she's willing to submit 100% of herself to what she's doing," Castiel said, "In other words she's more like you." He pursed his lips and shook his head.

"She seems obedient. Where did that come from?" Dean asked with a smart ass smirk.

"In case you forgot, I was pretty obedient myself before really investing myself in you and Sam," Castiel said, hitting him playfully on the arm. He winked at her.

"Yeah I seem to remember that. Good thing I got that stick out of your ass then huh?" Castiel grinned at him. Then she frowned.

"There's a reason why I'm here Dean. It's about Dina actually."

"What? Did she get in trouble at school or something? Is there another angel she has her eye on? God they start so young," Dean jokes.

"No Dean. This isn't a joke. It's just that there is some underlying... animosity towards Dina from the other angels. They don't think that she should be allowed to have grace, or be in Heaven," Castiel said. Dean immediately got serious, but waited for Castiel to continue, "God has allowed me to keep her with me all this time because of how young she was. He gave me permission to raise her however I see fit, and some of the other angels hate that."

"So you're basically asking me to take care of her until you get the situation upstairs sorted out?" Dean asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I want you to be her father. The father that, besides God, she never really had. I want you to teach her how to be... human," Castiel said, putting a hand on his arm, "I want you to show her how to become her own person and make her own decisions. Help her not to feel like she has to continuously try to be the perfect angel. If she... stumbles along the way, Gabriel and I believe that she can ask forgiveness and, because of her human side, get it completely." Dean smiled.

"So you think that if she suddenly decides to go to a bar and find some jack ass and get laid that she can call up grand dad and say sorry and still be angel _and_ human?" Dean asked to clarify.

"Father was... vague with the details. But Gabriel believe that even if she can't come back to Heaven as an angel she can still come back after she has died because of her human soul," Castiel said, "So in a way, yes."

"But even if she can still go back to Heaven as a human soul, would she have lost all her mojo?"

"Father gave Gabriel and I control of her 'mojo' levels. We are considering giving her the majority, if not all, of that power for her 21st birthday. Hopefully by then she will be mature enough to handle it."

"What about her soul? How would that work?" Dean asks.

"It would be like with a vessel. After the time that Gabriel and I give her all her grace, when ever she taps that power it is like two being inside one body. Both aware of what the other experiences, but separate of each other," Castiel answers.

"What if she gets infected with demon blood or something and becomes impure?"

"I don't know. It could destroy her. _Or_ it might do nothing to her," Castiel answers honestly.

"Why did you leave?" Dean finally asks.

"How long have you been holding back that question?" Castiel asks, a knowing look on her face.

"Since before Dina showed up."

"That was a long time," Castiel says with a smile.

"You were gone a long time."

"You didn't give me any more reason to stay."

"I thought that you knew."

"I was oblivious to a lot of things Dean. Feelings, mine or other's, was one of them."

"What about that night? I told you I loved you," Dean asked.

"And you never said it again," Castiel replied.

"I'm not a feelings guy. You didn't tell me that you had conceived."

"I didn't know."

"Suddenly you just up and left and I was alone again," Dean said. His voice got quiet, "Everyone leaves at some point."

"I didn't know that you wanted me to stay. You're a bit of a 'in the heat of the moment' guy. For all I knew, you used me and hated me," Castiel said.

"Funny, I thought the same thing about you," Dean said with a mirthless laugh.

"Anyway, I'm glad that that isn't the case," Castiel said with a soft smile that made Dean's heart jump.

"Me too," Dean whispered. They fell into comfortable silence as Dean picked up the binoculars and did a quick scan of the area. Castiel shifted in her seat a little, Dean sighed and put down the binoculars.

"You have to go again," he said. It wasn't a question but Castiel nodded anyway. He looked at her, eyes full of sadness, "Can I give you a reason to stay?" Castiel looked out the window. Sadness marred her beauty.

"I wish you could," Castiel whispered so quietly Dean could barely here her. There was silence again.

"It was like being in the pit again," Dean said, breaking the silence, "being here while you were gone... There were days I couldn't find much of a reason to stay. So often, Sam would come back to the motel and I would just be sitting there, gun in hand." Castiel turned to him, pain in her eyes.

"Dean don-"

"No! You have to know. The first few times he freaked out, ran and twisted it out of my grasp. But slowly he got used to it. Walking in on me considering suicide. He stayed calm, just walked up and held his hand out. He knew that in the end I couldn't do it. Not for the selfish reason of wanting everything to be over. I had had so many people leave me, I felt the pain from it, but in the end I could get over it," Dean said. He turned around in his seat so that he was facing her completely, "But after you left... the world ceased to matter. Life had no purpose. No one I had lost or failed compared to you. I just went through the motions, waiting for it to get easier. I thought that maybe it had for a while, but then I realized that I had just gotten used to it." Castiel had looked away from him. Dean could see something glistening slide down her cheek. She was crying. Dean felt his heart seize. He grabbed her face and made her look at him.

"Don't cry! Please, Cas. You don't need to cry, look here." She did, "I love you so much." That just made her start crying harder. She turned her face into his hands, her shoulders shook with her sobs. Dean had a sense of relief at professing his love to her, but regretted the pain he caused her. He moved one of his hands from her face and pulled her into a hug. She promptly buried her face in his neck. Slowly her tears slowed to where she was just sniffling. Dean pulled away and grabbed her hands.

"Did you here me? I love you Castiel. I love you so so much," he said. Castiel smiled at him and rubbed her face with her arm.

"I love you too," She said. Dean released her hand and, grabbing her by the neck, pulled her in for a kiss.

He pushed deeply into the kiss, pulling their bodies close together so they were touching. He moved across to the passenger seat and lifted her and twisted her so she was straddling him. One of Castiel's hands was tugging on his neck, the other pushed against his chest. Her body radiated heat.

Dean wished he could take this into the back seat and go all the way, but he realized (somehow his brain was still working. Though sluggishly) that Gabriel, and perhaps Dina, was watching them right now probably. Slowly he separated their mouths through a series of soft pulling-pushing kisses.

"Promise me you'll come back. Promise me," He whispered, their foreheads were touching, Castiel was breathing heavily, and _damn_ if he didn't want to introduce Castiel to the wonders of the backseat.

"I promise," Castiel whispered back.

"Promise on something important to you. Promise on our daughter," Dean urged.

"I promise on Dina..." Castiel pressed her lips against his again, "I promise on you and our love." Dean pulled away.

"I'm-"

"You're the most important thing to me in all of my life, Dean. I love you so much and on that love I promise to return," Castiel said, holding his face in her hands she kissed him again, "I must leave now. Be good to her. Teach her to be great." With a final kiss she disappeared from his lap.

Dina appeared in the drivers seat, hands on the wheel.

"Not to seem rude or nosy, but where you about to knock up mum again?" She asked with a grin on her face.

"Rules of the Impala, Dina. Number 1: The Impala is my baby, she was my baby before you were born and she will always be my baby. Number 2: No one drives the Impala without my permission. So get out of the seat." Dina climbed into the backseat and waited for Dean to move back to the driver seat before moving to shotgun. Dean looked over at her, "Number 3: Driver picks the music, shotgun shut her cake hole. Which is your mouth okay?"

"Right," Dina confirmed her knowledge of the term.

"Okay, I'm sure more will come up as time goes on, but right now that's all that comes to mind. I'm gonna call Sam and tell him that I have a surprise. It's past the time that he said I needed to wait here anyway," Dean said. Dina nodded.

"Can we go get food?" She asked. Dean looked over at her in surprise. She rolled her eyes at him, "I am part human and I haven't eaten in... oh let's see, my first trip to Earth was... 5 years. It's been 5 years since I last ate food. I'm hungry."

"Sure, we can go to a diner before heading to the motel. Have you had pie?" Dean asked.

"No, when I came to earth 5 years ago, Uncle Gabe took me to Disney Land and we got hot dogs, lot and lots of ice cream, and cotton candy," Dina answered.

"That's a crime to humanity. We're getting you burgers and pie."

"That sounds cool... Dad." Dean grinned over at her and got out his cell. He called Sam.

"Hey Sammy, what's up bitch?" pause, "Yeah well I think I'm done here." pause, "Hey I got a surprise for you." pause, "No I can't tell you. What's the point of it being a surprise if I tell you what it is." pause, "Okay well I'm gonna go get food and go to the store real quick before heading back." pause, "Okay. See ya bitch." Dean snapped the phone shut and smiled at Dina.

"On to the diner and then the closest supermarket," he said.

"Why the supermarket? Uncle Gabe took me to one of those too. It wasn't that impressive," Dina said.

"Because, darling girl, if you're gonna be living with me and Sam, you're gonna need more clothes then that. People are gonna stare."

"Oh, okay."

Dean and Dina's supper and shopping trip was successful and was actually quite enjoyable. Dina enjoyed her burgers, pie, and milkshake; and Dean found out that it's very important to him how modest the clothes his daughter is getting is. Knowing that it might be useful, he did allow her to get two pairs of "hooker" outfits. But for the most part, her clothes was mostly modest. Dina enjoyed picking out her outfits, choosing quite a bit of plaid by Dean's suggestion, and thought that shopping was fun after all. She ended up getting a considerable amount of clothes, a pair of hiking boots, a leather jacket, a travel bag, and a cell phone. She was happy about all of it since they were the only things she ever owned.

The Motel room. Dina stood in front of the door, shifting awkwardly side to side. She wore the dress from before, but this time with her boots and leather jacket on, and she had her travel bag, filled with everything that wasn't on her body. Dean walked up behind her and gave her a side hug.

"Don't worry D. Sam'll love you. He'll be shocked at first, then he won't believe it, then he'll be wary of you for a while. But he will love you as soon as he accepts it," he said, "ready kiddo?" Dina closed her eyes and nodded. Dean unlocked the door and opened it.

"Sammy I'm home!" He called out in a singsong voice.

"It's about time you got here. What's the sur- oh," Sam said as Dina joined Dean and Sam in the motel. Dina stared at her humongous uncle, tall, lean, long hair, kind but cautious eyes. She smiled nervously at him.

"Isn't she a little young Dean?" Sam asked, eyes not leaving Dina. Her head cocked in that way that she learned from her mother.

"She's not a stand Sam. God, what do you take me for? The type of guy who brings 17 year old's home for a round? Thanks bitch," Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam threw at Dean. He stood up and held a hand out to Dina. He smiled at her kindly, "Hi, I'm Sam." Dina looked at the hand, then up into her Uncle's kind brown eyes. She takes the outstretched hand and smiles shyly at the floor.

"I'm Dina," She says quietly. Sam give her hand a firm, but soft, shake and lets go of it.

"Sam..." Dean started, "This is my... My daughter." Sam's eyes grow wide and shoot back to Dina. She has her head cocked again, her eyes are wide.

"Who's the... Castiel," Sam guessed.

"Yeah," Dean confirmed, clearly surprised by his brothers easy guess.

"She's got the appearance, cocked head, wide blue eyes, same mouth and skin tone," Sam explained. He looked into Dina's eyes and smiled.

"I think that we need to re-do the introductions," he said with a slight laugh, "Hi, I'm your new favorite uncle. I'm Sam. But you can call me Uncle Sammy."

"Hi, I'm your new niece Dina. Dad's already going to call me D, so if you get permission from him you can call me that, _or_ Uncle Gabe calls me Moosetrax. But if you want you can give me your own nickname," Dina said with a smile. Sam stepped over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"I always wanted a little sister and now I have a niece!" He said with laugh. Dina's smile got wider.

"I'm glad you are responding so well. I was afraid you wouldn't like me at first," Dina said honestly. Sam laughed again.

"Who couldn't like like you? I mean honestly, it's hard not to like someone as cute and sweet as you." Sam said. Dina blushed. Sam gave another deep throated laugh, "Why does Gabriel call you Moosetrax?"

"He says I'm as sweet and delicious as Moosetrax ice cream," She answered with another blush. Dean and Sam both start laughing and soon she lets out a soft chuckle. Soon all three of them are laughing and it's the nicest time Dean can remember since Castiel left.

Months go by.

Paradise leaves.

Dina screams as the hand clutches her throat.


End file.
